Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a cabinet within which is housed the components of the appliance, including a tub. The tub may house a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The dimensions of the tub are defined in part by the space available within the cabinet which in turn define the dimensions of the drum which receive the laundry items for treatment.